


Seven Nights in Rose Creek

by incognitoinsomniac



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Implied Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Joshua Faraday Being a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: They had seven nights to spend in Rose Creek before it would all likely go to shit, and Faraday couldn't find a single woman in the entire town willing to satisfy his itch. Vasquez has some other ideas, although getting Faraday to understand them is a whole other issue.





	1. The First Night in Rose Creek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not fluent in Spanish. In fact, I flunked out in middle school and switched to Latin. Oral exams are the bane of my existence. Can't speak a dead language (you can, actually, but that's besides the point). Anyway, I used SpanishDict.com and my basic grammatical understanding from Latin to create Vasquez's Spanish lines. 
> 
> Translations will be listed in the end note. Please please let me know if I've made any errors

“Get out!” the barman shouted as he shoved Faraday into the street. To note, it was the most courteous dismissal he’d ever gotten from a saloon. Probably because he’d just showed up to town this morning armed to the teeth and shot seven men dead. They had been holding the town hostage, but regardless that sort of thing seemed to keep people from hassling you to roughly. “And stay out!”

He shrugged, picked his hat up from the ground, and dusted the dirt off it before placing it back on his head. How was he supposed to have known the waitress was the barman’s daughter? As he looked around the empty street, he saw Vasquez leaning against the hotel porch beam. His silhouette was accented by the warm glow of his lit cigar and the setting sun.

Faraday sauntered over to him. “Well, it's gonna be a lonely night,” he sighed, resting against a beam across from Vasquez.

“Struck out, güero?” Vasquez hummed softly without looking up.

“Any promiscuously inclined woman not spoken for in this one-horse town is either too scared of our impending doom or too young. There ain't no whores left. And Miz Cullen has an iron fixation on that dead husband of hers.”

“I can't imagine why.” There was a slight hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Me neither. Man's dead,” Faraday grumbled. There weren’t no sense in it. He’d never had such trouble scrounging up a one-night stand. Maybe he was losing his touch. Maybe all this do-goody shit was affecting his appeal.

He rested his head back against the post with a heavy sigh. Beyond the porch roof of the hotel, the stars were beginning to sparkle in the clear night sky. He was itching for the warm touch of a woman. He often did after a shootout. Sadly, the odds were not in his favor tonight, and he’d have to settle for a consolation prize. “I guess I'll just go wring one out on my lonesome. Not my preferred method, but it gets the job done.”

“Not an inspiring night for the world's best lover,” Vasquez mused looking up at Faraday for the first time since he’d approached. The smirk on his lips was teasing, but something in his eyes told Faraday he sympathized with ending a day in a lonely night despite one’s best efforts.

“No, it ain't.”

“There are,” he pulled the cigar from his lips and waved it around suggestively, “other options.”

Faraday’s brow pinched in confusion. He had no idea what Vasquez was trying to get at. He’d already been through all the options short of adultery, rape, and child molestation. None of which he was about to partake of. He got a sour taste in his mouth just thinking about it. A soft nicker shifted his gaze to the corral situated behind Vasquez and in the general area he’d been doing a lot of hand waving.

Faraday’s eyes shot wide open, and he nearly levitated from his place against the porch. “Look, I don't know what special customs they got in Mexico.” He moved in closer to whisper, too embarrassed to speak loudly, “but I ain't fucking no animals. That ain't right. I won’t-”

“¡Cállate! ¡Pendejo!” Vasquez bristled, obviously trying to hold back his anger. “Hijo de puta. That's not what I mean. Quizás usa tu boca brusca para algo mejor.”

Faraday huffed in frustration, crossing his arms, “Well if you'd stop talking Mexican at me maybe I'd know what you mean for once.”

Vasquez tossed his cigar on the ground and stamped it out coolly while muttering, “Sé una lengua que comprenderas.”

He froze as Vasquez looked back up at him, a confident stare set on his face beneath hard set eyebrows. Whatever was in his twisted mind, he was going to do it. And Faraday was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like any of it.

“Vasquez?” his voice wavered as he took a step back.

There were very few times Faraday had felt true fear in his life. And this time, it gripped his heart so tightly he was unable to move for his gun when Vasquez stepped toward him. It wasn’t a lunge like he expected. Vasquez’s measured approach threw him off his guard. But he had little time to recover as a hand firmly drove into his chest and slammed him up against the porch rail so hard he gasped. His fingertips brushed over the butt of Maria while his other hand began to reach for the hunting knife on the back of his belt just as lips crashed into his own.

Lips. Warm inviting lips. A sweet sultry kiss tinged with whiskey and tobacco. A surprising alternative to a fist fight. He let his arms fall to his sides as he tried to comprehend Vasquez’s motives. But all he could focus on was every inch where their bodies touched. A soft hand hovering on his hip. The other still gripped his shirt tight and was attached to a wrist and arm pressed into his chest. Nose and chin softly bumping his own as Vasquez continued to kiss him and he lagged in response with kisses of his own.

After a moment, the pressure let up and Vasquez moved away from him. Faraday still wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he was sure he didn’t want it to stop. Without another thought, he grabbed onto Vasquez’s vest closing the distance between them. His breath hitched as his brain had a moment to put some of the pieces together. There was barely room for a gnat to fly between his face and that of a rude abrasive man he’d met only a few days ago. An outlaw with very little patience for anyone, especially him. And it all seemed a bit absurd how they had come to stand here in this moment on a balmy night in Rose Creek. 

But his heart was racing. Electricity ran through his fingertips gripping Vasquez, staying him from his retreat. Faraday hadn’t felt that kind of rush from a kiss in years. And never from a man. Although, to be fair, he’d never been kissed by a man before now. His mind reeled with a million questions he could not form into words. He didn’t care to try. It didn’t feel like a moment to think. The facts, as far as he’d gotten, were that Vasquez had kissed him and he had liked it. More than liked, he wanted more. And that’s really all that mattered at the end of it.

He planted a soft hesitant kiss on Vasquez’s lips. Followed by another and another, each one more urgent than the last until he was hungrily nipping at his bottom lip. Strong hands gripped Faraday’s hips tightly and pulled him in closer. Faraday had to choke back a loud moan as Vasquez dug his fingers in and shoved him up against the porch rail once more. Given the opportunity, Vasquez slipped his tongue into his mouth. It was more intoxicating than a double shot of daisy wine. He didn't know what to do with his hands but he wanted to touch every inch of Vasquez. He opted for dragging his fingers down the man's muscular back.

This was getting out of hand quickly. Too quickly. Faraday was beginning to feel dizzy from it all when Vasquez dragged a kiss across his cheek then another closer to his jaw. He failed to bite back another moan as Vasquez ran sharp nips followed by soft kisses down his neck. He couldn’t get enough of this man's mouth and his roaming hands and his scruffy leather tobacco smell.

A breathy whisper in his ear sent a shiver down his spine nearly sending him into a frenzy. “Fuck me, güero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come. They got seven whole nights, my dudes. Not sure when my next update will be. I've got other projects and crazy life stuff going on. But I do have plans for these boys. 
> 
> ¡Cállate! ¡Pendejo! – Shut up! Dumbass!
> 
> Hijo de puta – Son of a bitch
> 
> Quizás usa tu boca brusca para algo mejor – Maybe use your sharp/rough mouth for something better
> 
> Sé una lengua que comprenderas. – I know a language you'll understand


	2. The Second Night in Rose Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faraday had hoped for a more engaging day. Something to keep his mind from wandering to the events of the night before. He’d never craved someone like this before. He was out of sorts and hating every minute of it.
> 
> As the sun crested below the far-off hills, Faraday found himself back in front of Vasquez’s door staring at the wood grain almost in contempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREMLIN BRAIN WANTS CHAPTER 2! So instead of working on my other projects as intended, I've written another chapter for these dumb dumbs. I hope you all enjoy ^_^
> 
> Translations in the end notes.

Vasquez' husky lust drenched voice still echoed in his ears. Faraday shook his head, trying to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand. Training the sorry saps of Rose Creek to fire a rifle. Goodnight had taken over the primary instruction, leaving Faraday and Chisholm to watch from the ammunition wagon. It was a sad sight. None of these men could hit the broad side of a barn let alone an approaching army. He’d find it hilarious if it didn’t so distinctly predict their untimely death in six short days. It was hard to watch as they continually reset and continually missed their marks.

He had hoped for a more engaging morning. Something to keep his mind from wandering to the events of the night before. He couldn’t shake the feeling of Vasquez’ hands all over him or his hot kisses running down his neck, his chest, his thighs, his-

Prying himself from his place on the wagon, he took a long swig from a canteen intentionally guzzling it sloppily so some of the cool water ran down his face. He was getting hot under the collar all over again and he needed to calm himself.

He started to pace the line of men correcting posture and grip where he could. The oversight obviously bothered Goodnight, but Faraday needed something to do. Something to keep his mind occupied. Something that was not Vasquez. His fingers itched to touch him again. And it had only been a few hours since he’d left his bed. He had been hard pressed to pull himself from it even then. Faraday had never craved someone like this before. No woman had ever tied down his every thought until his mind begged for mercy. He was out of sorts and hating every minute of it.

A deathly glare from Goodnight sent him back to the wagon with Chisholm. It also solidified his foul mood. He had a theory forming and it all added up to Goodnight getting them killed. He didn’t doubt the man’s credentials. He did, however, doubt the man’s readiness to use them. He’d have to see what he could do to test that theory. At least for now, he had a new focus for his thoughts. 

The rest of the day went by in a haze. As the sun crested below the far-off hills, Faraday found himself back in front of Vasquez’s door staring at the wood grain almost in contempt. After a few moments, he sighed. There was no use fighting it. This is what he wanted. And it wasn’t like he was going to find anyone else in this small town to distract him from whatever it was Vasquez had stirred up in him.

Even if he could, he questioned if he’d be anywhere else. Then he questioned why that bothered him so much. Vasquez had obviously been eager and willing the night before. What made tonight any different? Other than it wasn’t their first time. He’d gambled on less. And he needed to take this gamble. He needed more of Vasquez. Having finally steeled his nerves, he knocked loudly on the hotel room door.

A disheveled Vasquez answered the door with a brusque, “What?” His tousled hair and loose cotton shirt partially open revealing his thick chest hair sent Faraday into a state. His breath drew in and his heart quickened inexplicably. A compulsory weakening in his knees buffeted his confidence completely.

“Let me in.” What was meant to be a demand came out as a feeble request. He blushed slightly beside himself.

“What for?” 

He was being bullheaded, and Faraday refused to beg. “Just let me in.” He pushed on the door and wedged his way into the room.

Vasquez chuckled at his shove and easily gave way. His gruff scowl shifted to a soft grin. As he closed the door behind him, he asked, “Struck out again, güero?”

“No," he shot back defensively. 

“Then why are you back at my door like a kicked puppy?” His eyes danced with amusement.

Faraday ducked the piercing gaze and ran his boot over a knot in the floorboards trying to come up with something that didn’t sound as pathetic as he’d been thinking about him all day. Eventually, he shrugged a reply, “Can’t strike out if you didn’t try anywhere else.”

He looked up to see a broad grin spread across Vasquez’ face, “Ay, you got a taste for Vasquez, eh?”

Faraday was beginning to regret coming here. Why did Vasquez have such unwavering bravado when all he could do was get butterflies in his gut? It wasn’t fair of him to look so god damn enticing and smug. He set his mind to leave just to spite that cocksure smirk. “I knew this was a bad idea.” He tried to go for the door. But Vasquez blocked his path and pulled him into a loose embrace.

“Espere, espere. I’ll stop poking fun.” His face softened with sincerity and Faraday couldn’t help but crack a small smile is return. Then Vasquez twirled him around and hugged him from behind, grinning in his ear, “But only if you start poking me.” A large warm hand cupped his crotch and squeezed gently.

Faraday gasped into a chuckle which ended up sounding like some delightful gurgle erupting more from his stomach than from his mouth. He cleared his throat and hissed, “You foul mouthed bastard. I like the way you think,” while leaning into his arms and softly rocking his hips against Vasquez’. A warm bulge gave away that he was in fact very happy to see him as well.

A shiver shot down his spine when Vasquez huskily rumbled in his ear, “I think you like the way I fuck better,” then playfully nipped at his jaw.

“Is that what you think?” he rasped. His own voice sounded almost foreign to him drench in so much desire.

Vasquez hummed in approval once more while running his kisses down Faraday’s neck and rubbing a thumb along his growing bulge. Another hand started undoing his vest buttons at tortuously slow pace. It was all quickly getting him working up. Too quickly. How could this man he’d only been with one night get him this hot and bothered in less than a minute? How did he know every button to push?

He grinned as a wild thought entered his mind. Vasquez wasn’t the only one who had found buttons the night before. And the ones Faraday had found were so much more fun. He swiftly jabbed Vasquez in the gut with an elbow. He got a loud grunt of disapproval in return, but he was now free of his tantalizing grasp. He whirled on him and gave him a soft peck on the lips as apology before ambushing his ribs with ticklish jabs through his cotton shirt.

Vasquez shouted in protest but was too enthralled by Faraday’s wriggling fingers to fully fight back. He could however make pointed onslaughts of his own. They both fell onto the bed in a fit of giggles. They rolled around and writhed under each other’s swift hands until finally the match ended with Vasquez pinning him to the bed, running hot kisses down his now bare chest, and Faraday wishing he didn’t need him so desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espere - wait


	3. The Third Night in Rose Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vasquez fails to show any interest in Faraday on Day Three and gives him the cold shoulder, Faraday make some assumptions that make a burro out of him and Vas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one and took quite some time to piece together. I did hope to get it up much sooner but oh well. I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> As usual, translations will be at the end.

The next day was more training with minimal improvement in the towns marksmanship. They needed a better plan if any of them hoped to live through the week. Faraday hadn’t seen much of Vasquez all day except during Chisholm’s planning meeting. And even then, all he got were a few gruff words in return. It gnawed at him to the point that he had a couple too many shots of whiskey at the bar that night. Then he stumbled his way up to his room.

He lay awake with a sour pit in his stomach that the drink couldn’t entirely account for. Images of Vasquez raced through his mind. Those of him grinning under his touch at night contrasted harshly with the cold withdrawn stare during the day. He tossed around trying to turn his thoughts towards sleep without much success.

Faraday felt singularly alone in a way he hadn’t ever before. It angered him but more so there was a nagging worry that he couldn’t quite name. And he refused to slink back to Vasquez’s room. It was all too clear how Vasquez felt if he hadn’t come looking for him by now.

The thought crossed his mind of wringing one out on his own. But it would simply remind him of what he was missing. And to be entirely honest, his heart wasn’t in it. What he really wanted was Vasquez’ hands on him, even if he were loath to admit it. He grabbed up his emergency flask from his saddle bags and quietly drank himself to sleep.

* * *

Faraday woke with a splitting headache and the overwhelming need for food. He pulled clothes on as best he could and made his way downstairs for some much-needed sustenance. His breakfast was shortly interrupted by Chisholm reminding him to get saddled up for the trek out to the mine. Which he’d completely forgotten about.

The excursion was uneventful. They took out the hired guns easily enough from afar, rallied some of the miners to their cause, and collected up the required explosives before returning to Rose Creek. And through it all, Vasquez hadn’t once given him even a sideways glance. Not that Faraday was in much of a state to deal with him. His headache was just starting to fade as they rode up to the stables. He was in need of a nap and more food to rid him of it completely.

“Faraday and I will take care of the horses today, mi amigos.”

Faraday whipped a glare around to Vasquez who sat on his horse looking entirely too innocent. There was a game he was playing, and Faraday was too hungover to work it out.

“Unless you have any objections, güero?”

“No.” His eyes narrowed.

He swiftly gave up his suspicions and got to the horses. It was routine work that kept his mind preoccupied. And it kept him away from Vasquez as there wasn’t much room in the stalls. Or at least not nearly enough for a horse and two men without someone’s foot getting trod on. But then Vasquez came to him needing help hauling hay bales down from the loft

So he clambered up the ladder and started pulling hay bales over to the hole in the floor. Vasquez chattered up at him from below. First, estimating how many bales they would need. Then how many pails of water they would have to carry from the well. And now he was trying to remember what kind of feed all the horses ate. Anger boiled in the pit of Faraday's stomach as he dragged another bale toward the hole in the loft floor. Then he shoved it over without warning.

“Ay! Watch it! You nearly hit me!” Vasquez shouted up at him after he narrowly dodged the falling bale.

All he could talk about were horses. How could he stand there and talk at him about horses like there was nothing else to talk about? Faraday shoved another hay bale down. He could see Vasquez jump away from it as it tumbled off the first one.

“What is your problem, cabrón!” he roared up at him.

“Nothing.” Faraday grumbled, then shoved another hay bale down.

Vasquez once again dodged out of the way as he said, “Bullshit. It’s not nothing. You’ve been prickly all day. And now you’re throwing shit at me.”

“It is, if I say it is.”

“Why do you have to be such a difficult little shit!” Vasquez had cleared the bales away and was staring up at him bristling with anger.

Faraday stared right back at him as he raged, “Fine, you really want to know!”

“Sí!” When Faraday failed to respond, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the hard-packed dirt. “I’m waiting, pendejo.”

Faraday jumped down from the loft to stand in front of Vasquez. His mouth opened and closed a few times in quiet rage as he struggled to find the right words. “You’re just,” he stopped mid-sentence and started to pace.

He wasn’t going to get out of this one. He’d have to just come out and say it. Stopping in the center of the hall, he turned to Vasquez and threw his arms out in defeat. “Look. You didn’t come by my room last night. All right?” A bit embarrassed by his confession, Faraday stared at the dirt floor and ran a hand through his hair not wanting to see Vasquez’s reaction.

Faraday heard him shift his weight and huff. “Well why didn’t you come by my room? You did the night before. It’s not like I was hiding. You knew where I was,” he said matter-of-factly before adding a bit more sheepishly, “where I was waiting.”

Faraday whipped his head up. “You were?” was all he could ask in his astonishment. He could feel his heart hammering away in his ears at a horrible rate.

“Sí," Vasquez admitted blushing slightly, "but you never showed so-”

Faraday cut him off with a strong kiss. His heart couldn't wait to let him finish his sentence. He could only press kiss after kiss to Vasquez’s lips as he shoved Vasquez into an empty stall and started untucking his shirt. He had been craving this since yesterday morning. Knowing now he had been waiting up for him was too much to resist.

Pushing his hands away, Vasquez mumbled through his kisses, “Ay, güero, slow down. Someone,” he trailed off. 

An idea came to mind of how Faraday could shut him up. He ran featherlight kisses down his jawline and neck accented with little nips. The resulting gasps from Vasquez as he whined, “Someone could see,” delighted Faraday. He began to suckle at his collar bone and Vasquez released his hands with a sigh, “Mierda, a quién le importa,” allowing Faraday to do as he pleased.

Kneeling on the ground, Faraday pushing Vasquez’s shirt up. He peppered his exposed skin with kisses. Every so often, he ran a hand over Vasquez’s growing bulge, eliciting soft whimpers from him that he loved to hear. He soon felt a strain in his own pants. Just as he was about to go for Vasquez’s buckle, he was shooed away with a sharp whisper, “Eh! Hold on.”

Vas nudged Faraday’s face away from him and ran a soft caress through his hair before he leaned over him onto the half-wall of the stall facing the hallway. The warmth radiating over him as he was concealed against the wall did nothing to calm him down for whatever Vasquez had seen. Then Faraday heard the soft click of spurred boots and hoofbeats on dirt from across the stable.

“Goodnight, welcome back!” Vasquez called out. “I hope you found all the stragglers.”

“None that Red or I could see,” bemused the familiar honey sweet voice of Goodnight Robicheaux. “But that persistent Indian decided to stay out scouting the rest of the day just in case.” He stopped in front of Vasquez with his horse.

Vasquez hummed in consideration, “Smart idea.” Then he offered, “I can handle the horses today.”

Faraday was quickly losing his patience with the idle chatter. And his arousal. As Vasquez continued to speak, “Just leave your mare in a stall and I’ll get to her once I’m done,” Faraday ran a hand up his inner thigh, “with TinoooOOO!” A firm hand swatted his away, and a boot softly kicked him as a warning.

Vasquez recovered quickly with a chuckle. “My buddy TinoOoo,” he sang in a warm baritone that alluded to some skill. “Such a good horse. Can’t help but sing about him.”

“I never took you to be a musically inclined fellow,” Goodnight chirped in surprise.

“Oh, sí. Sing, dance, guitar. Even harmonica. I-I love music,” He replied. Faraday could feel the nervous energy wafting off of him.

“A man of many talents. We will have to persuade you to perform for us one of these nights,” Goodnight suggested.

“I’d love to.” He was playing it off confidently, but it had obviously not been something he’d intended to divulge to the group. Faraday felt a little guilty. But only a little. The thought of Vasquez singing for him sent a thrill up his spine. It was increasingly difficult to stay hidden when all he wanted to do was tease him and ask him a hundred questions.

Goodnight circled back to the subject at hand. "Vasquez, I couldn’t possibly let you handle these six fine horses all on your own. Besides Jezebel, well, she’s one fickle mare. A might handful for the unaccustomed.” Faraday had to hold back from scoffing. Jezebel was no worse than any other horse. All one had to do was treat her right. No horse could compare to the spiteful hatred that was his Jack.

But Vasquez took it in stride. “I’m sure she and I will get along beautifully. I have a soft way with horses. They warm right up to me. I’m sure she will be no different” He had a soft way with men too. And Faraday was at his wits end.

Spurred by lust alone, he ran his mouth along Vasquez’s crotch, letting his teeth and moist tongue drag against the fabric. Vasquez nearly jumped out of his skin as Goodnight was about to speak.

“¡Hijo de puta!” Vasquez seized Faraday by the collar and swatted the top of his head with his other hand.

“My word, what was all that about? You alright in there?” asked Goodnight a bit startled by the man’s violent reaction.

“Horsefly, hombre.” Vasquez gave Faraday a deathly glare before leaning back onto the half-wall to talk with Goodnight. “I’m good. Thank you.”

“Nasty little shits, ain’t they,” Goodnight mused.

Faraday tried to wiggle silently out of Vasquez’s hold but another glance from Vasquez froze him in place.

“You have no idea,” he growled, giving Faraday a soft kick then leaned back on the half-wall. “Goodnight. I really must insist you let me take care of Jezebel. She will be in good hands. And Faraday has promised to help me. He’s out fetching water now. It won’t be too much work. There’s no need for you to stick around.”

There was a pause of consideration before Goodnight relented. “If you say so. Take good care of her now. If she’s disagreeable in the morning, I’ll be looking at you,” he warned.

“No worries,” Vasquez assured him.

Faraday heard Goodnight walk off and put Jezebel into a stall then leave. The whole while Vasquez continued to lean over the stall with an iron grip around his collar.

A few moments later Vasquez released him with a hefty sigh. Faraday relaxed against the wall. He was about to make a witty remark he’d been holding onto when a forceful kick glanced his side. Another followed after it which he tried to block but it was better placed and found his ribs.

Vasquez shouted at him as he continued his flurry of kicks “¡Pequeño pedazo de mierda! ¡Estupido pendejo! ¡Idiota de mierda masivo! ¿En qué pensabas? ¡Hijo maldito de puta!”

Faraday was getting battered into the wall. He balled up in defense with his arms raised to protect his head. He tried to dodge the blows best he could as he shouted back, “Stop kicking me! What!”

The assault stopped. Vasquez stood there fuming for a moment before he spoke, “Do you want everyone to know about us?”

Faraday grinned leaning back against the half-wall. He let his arms rest on his knees then said confidently, “Goodnight doesn’t know. And besides even if he did, he wouldn’t tell anyone. Except maybe Billy. And he’s definitely not gonna tell anyone.” He ran a hand through his hair to shake some of the hay out of it.

“He’s a goddamn Confederate bounty hunter. He’ll have us strung up by the end of the day,” Vasquez protested.

He scoffed, “Only if he’s a hypocrite along with being a Confederate.”

Vasquez paused and gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“He’s porkin’ Billy Rocks. Clear as the day is long.” Faraday had guessed as much shortly after they’d met. And had confirmed it after arriving to town when they booked their room together. It was enough evidence for him along with watching them interact over the past few days.

Vasquez clicked his tongue and waved him off. “You’re crazy.”

“Am not,” he insisted as he stood up and brushed some hay and dirt off his pants. “A blind man could see it. They’re in it deep too. Soft looks, errant touches the whole kit and caboodle. They share cigarettes for crying out loud.”

“P-people can share cigarettes, güero,” Vasquez stuttered timidly. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Not the way they share cigarettes,” he shot back confidently. He approached Vasquez and placed a hand gently on his hip running a thump along the top of the waistline to remind him of what they had been up to before Goodnight had so rudely interrupted them. “Now do you want me to do this or not?”

Vasquez frowned. “I’m a little disinclined at the moment, actually.”

Faraday shot him a cheesy grin, “Don’t be a baby. Besides, I got an idea for a better place for us to do the deed.” He tugged Vasquez by the belt buckle toward the stall door.

“Why do you have to call it that?” Vasquez groaned as he allowed Faraday to pull him along.

“What?”

“You always make sex sound like a chore or a dirty act. Why can’t you say 'make love' like a normal person?” he elaborated.

Faraday gagged dramatically as he began to climb the ladder up to the loft. “Make love? Who says that? Normal people don’t say that. Normal people don’t talk about sex. They quietly and shamefully have bad sex in their beds. And then pray about it and have children and pretend it was a gift from God and not them porkin’ poorly. I’m not having children with you.” Once up in the loft, he headed toward one of the many stacks of hay bales glancing back to see if Vasquez was following him.

His head popped up as he climbed the ladder. He gave Faraday a concerned look and a soft head shake. “That’s not how any of this works.”

Faraday shrugged. “Whatever. Would you get up here so I can give you the world’s best blowjob.”

“I’ll let you give me a blowjob. Whether it is the world’s best will be for me to judge,” Vasquez grumbled as he clambered up the last bit of the ladder and onto the loft floor.

“I’m the world’s best lover. These things come naturally to me,” Faraday said confidently as he draped a loose sheet of burlap over some hay bales. Then he presented it to Vasquez with a flourish and wave of his arms as if it were a fantastic bed made of the most expensive silks adorned with the finest pillows.

Vasquez cocked an eyebrow at him as he said snidely, “World’s best lover who does not make love seems quite the contradiction, güerito.

Faraday grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their makeshift bed. “Shut up and take your pants off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi amigos - my friends  
cabrón - bastard/asshole  
pendejo - idiot/asshole  
Mierda, a quién le importa - shit, who cares  
Hijo de puta - Son of a bitch!  
hombre - man  
¡Pequeño pedazo de mierda! ¡Estupido pendejo! ¡Idiota de mierda masivo! ¿En qué pensabas? ¡Hijo maldito de puta! - You little piece of shit! Stupid asshole! Massive fucking idiot! What were you thinking? You damn son of a bitch!


	4. The Fourth Night in Rose Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faraday wondered what querito means. And also what that look Vasquez had given him. There's a flutter in his chest and he's a bit hot under the collar. All while thinking a bit too hard about what Vasquez means to him. But Vasquez can distract him from his thoughts easily enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations needed for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

Faraday lay on the swath of burlap for a moment after they finished. Simply enjoying the feel of Vasquez’ arm around him and the sun filtering in through an open hatch. He watched as a pair of barn swallows flitted around the eaves after each other. Then he started to feel warm and a bit awkward. They had work to do and Vasquez probably didn’t want to be crowded. Faraday crawled over to the ladder that led down to the stables.

“Eh, güerito,” Vasquez called stopping Faraday in his tracks.

He’d used the word before, and Faraday hadn’t known what it meant. It sounded similar to what Vasquez had called him before, _güero_. But it had more sounds in it. And Vasquez said it a bit softer than before. And the glancing hand on his arm told him it was still meant for him.

Faraday wasn’t sure what to do with that. But his heart wouldn’t stop stumbling at an awful pace. It was all he could do to look back at Vasquez with a blank face.

“I’ll see you tonight?” He had a look that made Faraday question if Vasquez needed him a bit more than he was letting on.

The tightness in his chest made Faraday think he might need Vasquez just about the same amount. “Yeah,” he replied softly.

Vasquez lifted his chin up slightly and planted a kiss on his lips that was altogether different from any kiss they’d had before. It wasn’t needy or passionate. It was like the end of a pleasant conversation.

“Good,” Vasquez muttered before descending the ladder leaving Faraday to sit there and think a bit too hard about what had just happened. There were a lot a feelings swirling around in his gut most of which he could hardly begin to name. All he knew was he would not be spending tonight alone. And that was good.

* * *

The night came quickly. As the last light of the setting sun crested over the hills, Faraday entered Vasquez’ room. Vasquez, already lying in bed reading a book, looked up and smiled at him. As Faraday turned around to close and lock the door, he heard some rustling on the bed behind him. Presumably, Vasquez was putting his book away. When he turned back around, what he saw made his heart stop.

Vasquez had put his book on side table. But he’d also cast the blanket off the bed. Vasquez lay there completely naked with a cocksure grin plastered to his face. “Glad you finally decided to show up, güerito.” He ran his fingers along his side leading Faraday’s eyes as he propped one knee up letting his hand rest on it.

Faraday stood frozen letting his gaze wander over the beautiful form in front of him. His face flush bright scarlet as he stumbled to speak, “Is this wha-Is this how you were waiting for me last night?” He finally made eye contact with Vasquez for the first time since turning around.

Vasquez grinned mischievously, “You'll never know. I could have been wrapped in blankets. Or had a lovely lady with me. Or I could have been dressed in fine cotton with a guitar and roses and candles ready to serenade you. But you didn’t show.”

The jab hit him harder than Vasquez probably intended. But Faraday let it roll off his shoulders. He could tell a bad bluff when he saw one. “Liar,” he grinned, and he threw his hat on the side table. He toed his boots off then unbuckled his gun belt and placed it on a chair by the bed.

Vasquez eyed him up and down before humming, “I'm waiting now.” He hooked two fingers under his waist band and tugged him toward the bed.

Faraday chuckled and climbed into the bed on his knees as he started to undo his vest buttons. “I see that. You’ll have to wait a bit longer while I catch up.” He discarded his vest on the floor.

Eager hands grasped at his shirt, untucking it from his trousers. “I refuse to wait any longer.” Vasquez pulled him down to him capturing his mouth up in a wet needy kiss.

His hands continued to wander hungrily, undoing buttons and stripping clothes free. They traced hot trails along Faraday’s skin. He melted under his touch, letting Vasquez pull him down onto the bed. It was a familiar embrace that Faraday longed for desperately even as he was wrapped up in it.

That night was slow and sensual full of soft caresses and sweet nothings. Maybe because they both knew the other wanted to be there, that they felt the same. Or maybe just because they were tired from working in the stables most of the day. Whatever the reason, it was more like making love than Faraday had intended. More than he’d had in a long time. Maybe ever. But he wasn't about to admit that to Vasquez. He was just gonna enjoy the shit out of it.


	5. The Fifth Night in Rose Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired from digging trenches, both Vasquez and Faraday have ideas on how to spend the night. When they don't entirely line up, tempers flair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. ^_^
> 
> Vasquez lines translated at the end

Faraday was sore from a day of digging trenches. He'd lost big in a poker game and was now in a sour mood. He knew what would cheer him up. After some inquiring, he learned Vasquez had retired to his room shortly after dinner. Faraday approached Vasquez’ door quietly and snuck in. As he gingerly closed the door ensuring the latch catched silently, Faraday heard the hammer of a pistol click back. He spun around with his hands up to a pistol aimed expertly at his chest. Besides having a pistol in hand, one would suspect Vasquez was still asleep with his back facing the door and head still resting on an overstuffed pillow.

The hair rose on the back of Faraday's neck as it always did when someone pointed a gun at him. Anger boiled in his gut. But he’d forgive Vasquez shortly enough, so long as he didn’t get shot first. “Vas, it’s me. Put that away,” Faraday whispered urgently.

“Pendejo, no colarse así,” Vasquez mumbled groggily as he disengaged the hammer with his thumb then returned the pistol back to its place under his pillow. “What are you doing here, Faraday?” Vasquez shifted the sheets tighter around him keeping his back to the door.

He crossed the room taking off his holster and hung it on the chair at the foot of the bed, followed by his hat. It was becoming a routine that he didn't hate. “It's nighttime,” he replied simply.

“So?” His back to him, Vasquez was obviously more interested in his pillow than any conversation with him.

“So I’m here,” he replied, rolling his neck and shoulders as he unbuttoned his vest. His muscles were sore and begging for a soft bed. “Seemed like the place to be.” He discarded his vest onto the same chair and slipped off his boots.

“I’m very tired, güerito.” The statement had a bit of an edge on it. Faraday assumed it came from the monotony and toil of a day full of trench digging.

He hummed softly, “Mmm. Me too.” Letting his pants fall to the ground, Faraday winced as the buckle clattered against the wooden floorboards. Then he quickly discarded his shirt with the rest of his things on the chair.

Down to his bare bum, he pulled the sheets back aiming to climb into bed next to Vasquez. But Vasquez whipped an arm behind him and snatched the sheets out of his hands.

“Hey!” Faraday protested. He tried to reclaim the sheets but Vasquez’s hold on them was too tight. “Would you-” He made another attempt to no avail. “Would-”

Vasquez’s hand let go of the sheet and lashed out at him wildly while his back was still to Faraday. His hand narrowly missed his eye.

Faraday shouted in frustration, “Would you let me get in bed!” as he climbed over Vasquez to force him to give up the sheets.

But Vasquez shoved him off of him. “Ahora no! Get off me!” he shouted groggily. Another wide swipe caught Faraday under the chin as he tumbled backwards nearly falling off the bed. 

“Would you quit it!” Faraday recovered and threw a soft punch at his shoulder before clambering over Vasquez and cementing his knees into the bed on either side of him.

“I'm too tired for this tonight, cabrón!” Vasquez whined with eyes shut tight, as he weakly shoved at the knee in front of him.

“For what?” he asked, throwing his hands out in exasperation. “To sleep? 'Cause that's all I'm fixin' to do!” 

“Oh.” Vasquez stopped shoving and rolled onto his back to look at him for the first time since he’d entered the room.

Faraday reached out a hand and ran his fingers through his dark curls, down the side of his face, and along his bristly jaw. He was magnificent even now groggy and frustrating as shit. “I'm wore out from those damn trenches,” he mumbled.

A small grin crossed Vasquez’ face as he leaned into Faraday’s hand and closed his eyes. “Eh, me too.”

“I just thought a warm body would soothe my bones is all.” Faraday leaned down and stole a featherlight kiss from him before he added, “And I like yours plenty.” He moved away to crawl under the sheets. Then he scootched up and wrapped himself around Vasquez, soaking in his warmth.

As he did so, Faraday could hear him grumbling under his breath, “No seas tan lindo, burro. Viniendo aquí como un cachorro para acurrucarse conmigo. Eres tan tonto. Colarse como un gato. Muy muy tonto. Casi te disparo. Me estoy enamorando de un pequeño y estúpido payaso.”

“If you're gonna keep talking like that, I'm leaving,” Faraday hummed into his ear.

“You don't even know what I'm saying,” Vasquez replied haughtily.

Faraday grumbled, “I know what you’re meanin' and that's all that matters.”

“Ay, and what do I mean?”

“You're just bein' a big whiny burro.” He emphasized his point with a slight jab under the ribs where he knew Vasquez was ticklish.

Vasquez jumped more than he expected and turned suddenly in his arms to look at him, “How do you know what that means!”

Faraday smiled smugly, proud of his linguistic deduction. “You've called me a baby enough times that I figured it out.”

His look of surprise fell back into gruff frustration as Vasquez rolled his eyes. He turned back around as he muttered, “Dios mio, es más bruto que un buey,” Then he warned, “Don’t speak Spanish, bebecito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon: Vasquez talks in Spanish more when he’s tired  
Translations:  
Pendejo, no colarse así. – Asshole, don’t sneak in like that  
Ahora no! – Not now!  
Cabrón – Bastard, asshole, shithead
> 
> No seas tan lindo, burro. Viniendo aquí como un cachorro para acurrucarse conmigo. Eres tan tonto. Colarse como un gato. Muy muy tonto. Casi te disparo. Me estoy enamorando de un pequeño y estúpido payaso.  
\- Don't be so cute, donkey. Coming here like a puppy to snuggle up with me. You're so dumb. Sneaking in like a cat. Very, very dumb. I almost shot you. I'm falling in love with a stupid little clown.
> 
> Burro – donkey, ass  
Dios mio, es más bruto que un buey – My God, he’s as dumb as an ox  
Bebecito – baby (diminutive)


End file.
